Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat
Impresssed: Felicity grinned walking through the forest, she needed that fight to wake her up. It knocked some sense into her. It felt like forever ago since she actually got to beat some idiots up. Walking through the forest was hell though, it felt like she was in a never ending forest. She was obviously exhausted so she stopped walking and sat down on a near by rock. "G-god.. When will this forest end!? AND I'M HAVING CONVERSATIONS WITH A SWORD… No offense.." She said sighed as she covered her face placing the large sword by her feet. "None taken.. hey listen who are you looking for anyways?" Ame asked curiously. "My.. friends. I don't know where they went." She spoke quietly as she looked up, she heard rustling in the bushed. "Oh god, not again.." Felicity stood up picking up Ame. She heard a load snarl, and growl. Felicity's eyes widened. "O-Oh god.." She said looking around, hearing the noises from all over the forest. "I-I'm way too tired for this!" Felicity held the sword close to her as she turned around looking everywhere. Soon enough something jumped out of the bushes. "EEEEEEPPP!!!!" Felicity screamed on the top of her lungs as a little bunny jumped out the bushes. "Oh.. my god.. I'm so stupid." She mumbled face-palming herself. "F-Felicity.. Look behind you.." Ame whispered. Felicity turned and saw a clan of blood thirsty wolves. Her eyes were wide as she took many steps back. "T-that's not a bunny.." she whimpered as she took her steps back. "Felicity.. trust me." Ame said to her. "N-No way we have to get out of here the'res too many--" .. Ame interrupted her. "Trust me." Ame started to glow a bright blue and grew bigger, causing Felicity to almost fall over. Felicity grinned and nodded looking at the pack of wolves. One of them jumped onto her and started to claw at her chest, she kicked it off and as it was in the air she took Ame and sliced it in half, as she sliced that wolf she spun around and jump kicked another wolf coming at her. Soon enough she caught another wolf chewing at her arm, she flinched a bit and swung it off her arm. She ignored the wound and kept on going, the blade was sharper than before and much stronger. What did Ame do? She gave her more energy, but how? The wolves started to get scared and all started running off. Felicity was breathless but she felt accomplished. She smiled then dropped down to the floor and laid there holding her arm. "Thank you Ame.." Felicity sighed on the ground. "You're very welcome Felicity." She answered laying next to her. "Thanks for the help bunny, you did nothing!" Felicity yelled at the innocent bunny, it just shrugged and jumped off happily. "Did.. that bunny just shrug at me.." Felicity said still laying on the ground. "Yes.. Yes it did.." Ame giggled. Felicity sat up and looked at Ame. "We need to k-keep going." Felicity started to get up and picked up Ame as well, she placed her over her shoulder for support and started to walk straight hopefully out of the forest. Hoping somehow she will find someone she knows. Susumuyo: Fumiko arose in the morning to hear a bunch of villagers outside the temple. She went outside and the priest came running up to her, "There's awful news m'lady... There was a yokai running around, a terrifying one! He may get our village!" he cried. The villagers all murmured to themselves, worried expressions caked on their faces. Fumiko clenched her fists and walked over to the crowd, "Where be thisbeasts? Show me it!" She demanded. The villagers guided her to a beast whom was laying underneath a net, struggling to be free. She gasped and ran over to it, slowing down once she got closer. "It's hurt..." She untied the net and it hissed at her, the village backing away. Fumiko gently placed her hand on his snout and smiled, "That's a good dragon... You must belong to someone..." She petted it head and it clamed just slightly to let her look at it's neck; there was a gold Palace insignia on it's collar. She nodded, "The Emporer... Well, we can't have it's pet die on us, now can we?" She turned to the villagers, "Bring me cloth, water, and some wound cleansing material, this creature needs help." The villagers did as they were told and Fumiko kept petting the dragon. "You ahve very pretty scales. I wonder who could have ever hurt you." She picked up the net and ran her fingers along it. "No, this net could have no done so..." She smiled down at the creature. "Don't you worry, we'll have you fixed in no time." She got her materials and started to work, bandaging it and making sure it's wounds were taken care of. Once he was bandaged up and rested for a few nights, the dragon left, leaving the insignia behind. The village once again returned to it's natural rythmn, but Fumiko sensed something awful was going to happen. There was no reason for the dragon to leave behind his collar... lYahikol: ~ Yahiko's expression has been dull as she wondered a narrow path the only thing that provided any signs of light would be the moons illuminating glow. As she continued her stride, the glow would cause her skin to shimmer slightly and her piercing red orbs to illuminate like a blazing flare, of course it would be the color of blood, crimson. Thought clouded her mind and sometimes her better judgment while she continued her journey through these-... strange lands that she had yet to get to know. However if anyone had came in contact with her or even within meters the could feel a dark, sinister aura emanating off of her. While on her path, the road only seemed to have gotten darker, a cold gust of wind brushing past her very figure, shape and form, the wind caressed passed her hair, which fluttered tot he side and flocked over her eyes momentarily until dropping back into it's normal position. Her brows had instantly furrowed the moment the path had gone dark, in fact a the whole area had turned gray... Gray?"...What the hell is going o-!?" A crow had screeched as it darted past her, dark feathers falling behind it as she stood and blinked."...Something isn't right here..." She would utter to herself, her right palm would trace up her thigh, then tot he hilt of her blade before squeezing her fingers around the handle a quick smirk and spread a cross her lips as she parted her lips to speak."... Your little games are childish!... If you're intending to strike, then do it now..." She replied in her annoyance. After she had spoke her bold words, a low, hissing like cackle had formed from the shadows ahead of her before fading off with only a few words, the path ahead clearing as if there was no shadows to begin with."???: ...I can see what's within you. For you and I are much alike. Soon you and I will meet again, but the odds are not in my favor, Yahiko Niosaki." With that said and the path clear only silence had broke out... In fact it was an awkward silence... As Yahiko stood, her expression was blank, only to have a small twig-piece of her hair stick up and an annoyed expression break loose. Hell even the crickets were laughing with their little churps... It was only a mater of time until she-....".... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?!!!! ' Blah, blah, blaah you an I are much alike, Yahiko Niosakiiiiiiiii!!!' "~ She mocked~" Who the hell was that and how did he-... Hn?" Quickly her little rage fit had ended before her eyes locked onto two figures up ahead, someTHING with a bushy white tail, an old man... And someone else?"....Great... * Sigh* As if I have a choice..." She muttered a sour expression taking over her face as she muttered random profanity under her breath while slowly approaching, Keyth and the old man.~"....." Turning his head to the female Keyth nudged Ayperos pointing. "Know her?" He said to one of his rivals. Ginsei had ventured off elsewhere leaving Ayperos and Keyth alone. The old man left a bit after his speech. Keyth didnt wait for Ayperos response. " She isnt one of us...And.. AND SHE'S ARMED! SHE MUST BE ANOTHER ASSASSIAN!" Keyth unsheathed his blade as he drew Yamisuki. " Heh.. I got this!" ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4)) Keyth would charge at the female his snow white hair flowing in the wind as he darted over to her. " HAHAHAAHAH IF YOUR COMING TO TAKE ME OUT LADY!" He said kicking off into the air, to her he'd be right infront of the moon as he twisted his body to the right pulling the blade with the twist in a horozonital slash as he pulled it across getting ready to slash her right in half if she didnt react to it soon. " YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!!" If She had blocked the attack with her blade, she'd be engaged in a blade to blade confrontation. Exchanging blow for blow with her untill the slashes were broken with a hard CLANG! Ending it with them both in a hard clash, blade to blade. Though if she had dodged the attack, then Keyth would have simply did a back flip getting some distance between the two. Keyth would have a smirk on his face. " Heh... pretty tough with that blade huh...." Kicking off her attack he'd get some distance as he turned to point at Ayperos. His big ego getting in the way of things once again. " ILL SHOW YOU. HOW IT'S DONE. STAND BACK..." He said lowering himself. " I got this...." He said as he smirked. Circling her like some kind of beast. " You cant beat me, IM KEYTH TASANAGI THE GREAT! BUT YOU MAY KNOW ME AS!" He'd point to the sky an animated explosion errupting behind his body. " OKAMI, THE GREAT WOLF DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!" He said as a crowd from nowehere went 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KILEMMMMMM' As random camera men began to take picture of him. Snapping his fingers reality going back to play. " State your name! If its pretty, i might not kill ya, and instead. Ill take you out on a date instead. HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!" Keyth said tilting his head back as he laughed at the top of his lungs. His two campions flew by Ayperos head. The Dark one known as Yami simply sighed, while Junsei spoke to Aypoers. "...Man he's a dick..." xXAyperosXx: Ayperos doesnt say a word to Keyth as he jets off at the female. He nods as the other calls him a dick. Ayperos had a breif run in with him and he is indeed a dick and honestly doesn't know when to die. But he watches him anyway as he speaks to the girl, he was being a real dick to her, but he still watches, he starts to wave a ball of water around in his hand once again, just incase they attack each other he could stop it. His blue dragon eyes glowing bright as he does so, making it seem like it was day in his eyes. Discordia: Kyoko glanced around and realized a few things, the first being she had no idea where she was and the second being, the sun was setting. She was drenched and her body started to shiver as her chest rose and fell in a sigh. She tried to ring out her tee shirt but, it was far from effective and the drenched cotton clung to her. Given she had no idea where she was or where she needed to be, she slumped on the muddy shore, leaning into Raiden’s damp fur. Her eyes glanced at the white box and she pulled it onto her lap. Carefully, she untied the purple ribbon and slid the top off, unsure of what she would find inside. She smiled happily as she looked down at a handful of outfits all neatly wrapped in plastic and perfectly dry. Kyoko pulled each one out and looked it over, all of them kimonos of sorts. Beneath them, there was a sturdy leather nap sack and a mirror. The mirror was made of a white copper with ornate details. It looked far heavier than what it was when she held it in her hands. As she peered into the reflective surface an image flashed across it. Its appearance only lasted a few seconds and in it she saw her, Keyth and a handful of others that she recognized from the gate. The image befuddled her but she assumed that it would make sense eventually. Kyoko carefully set the mirror beside her and returned her attention to the box. It was now empty and her lip morphed into a pout, no note or anything. She had no idea who had sent “I don’t suppose you know, do you?” She asked Raiden. He glanced back at her with honey colored feline eyes and cocked his head. “I suppose even if you did, you aren’t the type to share secrets, are you boy?” She asked playfully. She carefully slid the clothes and mirror into the napstack and hiked it over her shoulder before rising to her feet. “Well, I suppose we should go find some place to make camp where I can change into something warmer and dryer,” she said to the tiger and gave a little tug on the leash. “For some reason, I get the sense that you do not really need this leash, do you?” Raiden’s expression was one that seemed to say that he understood every word that came out of her mouth and there was something about him that just made her feel as if she were to remove the leash he would stay by her side. She carefully unhooked it and shoved it into the bag. “There we go. Now let’s be off.” He began to pad towards the trees at a leisurely pace and glanced over his shoulder as if to say “you coming?” Kyoko smiled and trailed after him. lYahikol: ~ As Yahiko sighed out her eyes closing while a rough breath of air escaped her lips she would only draw closer to the two. However, the moment the bushy white tailed one had turned around and spoke like a profound idiot and claiming her to be an assassin. .::..Assassin? What in the?::. She thought while she would halt in her tracks just merely meters away, her brows arching skyward and her eyes blinking in disbelief as she sheepishly brought up her right hand and index finger and pointed it at herself, just under her chin as she wiggle her finger a bit only to clench her teeth the moment he unsheathed his blade and became air-bound, her cold-sharp red orbs following his figure as she instantly gripped her fingers tightly around the blade before instantly lashing it outwards with a hard 'CLANK!' metal-to-metal as their blades connected. Her left brow would twitch uncontrollably as her lips pursed, her eyes falling half shut as she gave him an annoyed expression. That brow still twitching before she would forcefully push him back, which of course she had hoped she was successful. Once he was back she would look at him and blink as she slumped forward with her brows arched and raised her jaw almost dropping as her left eye twitched at his-... display of words, movements and just the very manner he had showed! .::.. Is he barking mad!!?!?! What the hell is his problem?!::. She thought as he then spoke about asking her, her name and with that said she would tilt her head with yet another dumbfounded look." HUUAAAHHHH!!!???...." She blinked only to grunt and shake her head before standing up straight to get a grip of her self."... You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" ~Yahiko had responded with a dull expression.~My NAME is Yahiko... Do you know what Yahiko MEANS? It means vulgar / evil child." She replied then chuckled a bit as she waved her hand back and forth under her chin her bountiful breast bouncing softly as she laughed only to pause like someone pressing stop on a remote, her expression had became-... HILARIOUSLY serious as she instantly pointed her finger at him and began to shout like some sort of in-raged, rabies infested dog."... ARE YOU SOME OF IDIOT!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUST ATTACK ME OUT OF NO WHERE!? OOOOH SCARY I HAVE A WEAPON YOU SAY!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU DAMN MIND!? EVERYONE KINDA NEEDS PROTECTION YOU FUCKING FUZZBALL! AND A DATE?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE EVEN MORE INSANE THAN I THOUGHT! YOU'D DROOL ALL OVER THE PLACE! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO ANYTHING WITH YOU, YOU POMPOUS IDIOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!"She shouted before she slowly lowered her arm and huffed before lifting both of them to coil around her check, a pissed of glare being given as a gloomy background with dark purple squiggly lines dropped down and stayed.~ Tasanagi: Her push back had worked, she began shouting at him.. something he wasnt used to. His ears twitched on his head.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5PTDZM_9ZY&list=PL586790167704AE2A)) And before you knew it, they were forhead to forehead as they began to shout back and forth at each other. " AHHH I DONT GIVE TWO FUCKS AND A DAMN WHAT YOUR NAME MEANS LADY!!!" He said as they began there exchange of words. Junsei face palmed himself with his tiny little hands." OH YEAH RIGHT LADY, I WOULDNT DROOL ON YOU! IF YOU WERE THE LAST THING TO DROOL ON! YOUR LUCKY TO EVEN BE HERE IN MY PRESENCES!" He said Shouting at the top of his lungs. There large brash ego's clashing before Keyth took a step back. " Your not worth a date with anyway!" He said turning his back on her. His eyes closed tight as he crossed his arms, his long brown like coat flowing in the wind as he turned his back on the female. Junsei flew next to Keyth smacking him in the face. " Did you not see how she handled herself! Thats another warrior that could more than likely help with the battle against Onigami you idoit!" Keyth looked at the spirit out of the corner of his eye as he blew him away. " Hmph!" He said turning his head to the right to get met by Yami. " Okami-kun..." He said blushing. " Please listen to my brother.." Both of the spirts would turn into small children as Yami pulled at his pants leg and Junsei stood there with a sucker in his mouth eying him. "...ALright, alright alright alright!" Keyth said kicking the grass turning back around to face the female. " Listen..." He said poking her right boob twice. " How much are ya..." Junsei would jump and smack Keyth in the back of the head. " I mean uh..." Keyth would get an image of what would happen to earth if Onigami succedded here. His mind racing back to his friends at home, and of his father. 'There countin on ya Keyth..' He said looking up at the female with a straigh face. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM)) A determined one. ".... Im sorry." He said standing up straight. He looked just like his father dispite his apperance favoring to Okami at the moment. " I know, you've heard of Onigami... the demon who is soon to engulf this world into darkness." He said pointing to the moon ahead. " Can you hear... there calls up there..." He was refering to the sounds of the men dying to give there lives for there causes. Keyths hands dropped. " That, is the sign. That Onigami is coming. War, is here. War in a place where it never exsisted.." She would know what he meant, seeming that she was a resident of this realm, and would know of the Legend of Onigami though Keyth would recite it anways. " The legend of Onigami. The Demon King who will one day plague this world with death and destruction. This world where war and death, sickness never exsited. Your home is threatned..." He said closing his eyes. " And if i dont get help, and save your home. Then my home will be threatned to." Keyth said nodding a serious look in his eye as his eyes met her on. " So, whatta ya say? Join me, and some of my friends on this man hunt.. to stop some fuckin fairy-tail demon.." He said reaching his hand out to her own in attempts to shake hands. Discordia: There was not a path, but the trees had grown so tall that the lack of sunlight made it difficult for underbrush to grow other than a few ferns that sprouted and unfurled around trunks of trees here and there. Kyoko may have been clueless where she was going but Raiden seemed to know what he was doing and led her to a small clearing. The first thing she did was sling her bag to the ground and start looking for something dry to wear. She gave an odd look at the tiger and made a tsk sound before moving her finger in a circle telling him to turn around. Raiden responded with a confused sort of look and she put her hands on her hips, “Oh you know exactly what I mean,” she said. The tiger gave a low growl that almost sounded like a laugh before turning around and then sitting. She peeled off the wet clothes and hung them on branches before slipping on one of the kimonos. It was beautiful, black fabric with intricate detailing in silver that seemed to shimmer like no fabric she had seen before. Being dry, she began to warm up but night was upon them and the temperature was dropping fast. Raiden returned to her side after she was dressed and she gave him a thoughtful look. “We are going to need food and fire,” she said before giving a long glance at the woods. Kyoko entered between two trees and began to look for edible plants and fallen twigs and sticks to build a fire. Raiden watched her for a moment before sprinting through the woods, his muscles rippling under his fur as he ran on soundless footsteps. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gk1MzowNe_I ) Hiding….like a coward. The tall skeleton would be hunched over, looking over and under every stallaganite he oculd find. Searching for his prey. His many voices spoke up as he shrieked out. “Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere are you!?” Densuke would quiet his breath using the training he recived. When he should be putting it to better use for oh say fighting this damend thing. He was scared. Through and through. And at this point he could admit it. ‘I..i don’t know if I can beat that thing. Plus…it scares me…..’ He’d think to himself. Clenching his fist. “I need a plan..i need a fucking plan….” The rock Densuke was hiding under would soon be lifted up from above him as the skeletons eyes peered in on his very soul…Densuke tried to dash out of the way but was quickly encompassed by the skeletons hand. “Your feeeeeeeeeeeeeear is reeking of sceeeeeeeeeeeeeent. FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Densuke’s eyes winded in horror as he was about to be encompassed by the skeletons very mouth. Densuke on instinct would reflexively block the mouth from closing using his hands and his feet as leverage. The jaws of the skeleton were strong enough to crush stone, and desuke’s luck might run out here….densuke would have his eyes closed from strain..”I can’t do it!!! Tch!!!” He’d try as he might but he couldn’t over come it’s grip….but then a feint almost whispery voice would call to him. From seemingly nowhere.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY9hH-3CMSg ) Densuke would find himself in a room…it was dark. Really dark. With nothing but a moon to illuminate the place. Filled with water….to the brim…and endless black sea. “W-where? GAAAAH FUCK! I’m tired of being in these random ass locations! From one place to another?! Inception my ASS!” “Such vulgarity from a noble youth like you is plain distasteful..” A booming voice echoed throughout the area…it’s voice even made ripples in the water. Densuke would look around hastily…”Okay…are you another demon? Cause man I hate to tell ya you’re gonna have to get in line I got enough on my plate..” The voice heartedly chuckled. “No no young on. I am no demon. Far from it. I’m only here to talk to you. About what you’re feeling. This place is what your mind visualizes as a place you’d be most content at…and I must say I admire the scenery.” “What I’m feeling?.....ah. You mean me being scared..” Densuke would look down. Ashamed almost. “Yes young one. I wanted to tell you what your feeling…is not a bad thing.” Densuke would kick at the water. “Iiiiiiiii don’t know. It always seems like. I get myself into situtions..that part of me is sure I can get out of. Or that someone will have my back. Or by some random miracle ya know….I make it. I guess I’m just lucky or something. I don’t know….had it easy maybe? I’ve never been to a point where well…I felt like I was actually gonna die.” The room was silent as the voice would let out a low “hmmm..” as if pondering what to say. “Young one, listen to these words and let them shine a light on your perception. Fear is not evil. Fear is simply the human mind being uneasy at something It cannot comprehend. Something it cannot grasp nor survive against. It is…a mental thing. But it is also a lesson. Being afraid of something means you understand that you understand where you stand on things. You understand you have weaknesses. The only way to overcome those weaknesses…is to accept them.” Densuke would look at the moon as the voice spoke. “To accept fear is not “weak”. All warriors feel fear. But that is what courage is for. Courage is nothing more than looking at fear, and doing something anyway. You don’t have to be brave, to achieve your goal. You simply….have to do it. Grab it with all your strength, understand the risk, understand that you may or may not make it and even if you didn’t it meant something because you faced it. A warrior understands these things everytime he is sent to battle…men can understand each other easier through the exchange of fist than words could ever reach.” Densuke would nod..contemplating. “So…it’s okay for me to feel like this? And not ya know….be a little bitch?” The voice sounded as if it nodded with it’s low gruff “hmm”. “Take it in stride young one. A warrior with fear can obtain courage easier than one who beilives they can never taste defeat. Now go. Face your fear. Show me. What true courage is, in the heart of a Ryoji….” Densuke would look up. “wait how did yo-“ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZUN89RaP60 )Densuke would now reappear where he left off. Feeling the strain of the monsters jaws yet again. The skeletons voice bellowed once more. “FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”. Densuke could feel the beast teeth digging into the hands of his skin…blood would trickle its way down his forearms and leak to the floor. Densuke would then smirk and start to speak. “You’re right ugly…I’m scared for my fucking life here..” the skeleton began to bellow with laughter, ChairmenRyoji: yo-“ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZUN89RaP60 )Densuke would now reappear where he left off. Feeling the strain of the monsters jaws yet again. The skeletons voice bellowed once more. “FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”. Densuke could feel the beast teeth digging into the hands of his skin…blood would trickle its way down his forearms and leak to the floor. Densuke would then smirk and start to speak. “You’re right ugly…I’m scared for my fucking life here..” the skeleton began to bellow with laughter, until it felt a shift in momentum. Densuke began to retaliate with strength lifting the jaws of the thing open and plopping himself out, only to back step and face the skeleton, bouncing in place a bit. “YOU’REEEEEEEEE NOT GOING TO LIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Densuke would smile. “I probably won’t….but I know for a fact you won’t get this kill without a fight. COMMON YOU BONEY BASTARD!” the skeleton would charge Densuke, with it’s right claw. Densuke would rear his arms back and take the hand in grasp. On some monkey ninja type deal, he’d flip his body around it’s finger, and snap it in two. The beast would scream out in a feminine shriek, but Densuke would continue to twine his body with it’s other fingers, snapping them all. He’d then yank the beast forward, grabbing it’s forearm bone, driving his knee into it, snapping it. The beast tried to strike Densuke with his opposite hand, but with a quick front flip, Densuke would axe kick the elbow of the attacking arm, and like a twig it would cave under pressure, and break, and whiles still in the air Densuke would twist himself, and begin using the Atsuryuku no ken to blast the beast to the end of the cave with a crashing “BOOM” The skeleton would try to move, but it’s arms had been severely disabled…bone matter would lay around the area as Densuke would walk towards the beast. The skeleton would force itself to it’s feet and lunge at Densuke yet again with an open mouth. Densuke’s arms would grow 5 times their size and he would grasp the teeth on the top and bottom of the beast mouth preventing it from closing. The bones of the skeleton began to creek as it’s eyes winded in fear of Densuke. Densuke’s eyes emitted a bright glow of gold.(if you read fast just skip to 3:08 around this part it’s fitting here.) “it’s over…..” Densuke would open the jaws farther than they stretch and completely sever the lower jaw from the Skelton. His assault didn’t end, even with the beast pain. Densuke would then use the atsuryu no ken, like never before. Rearing his right fist back he’d begin punching massive numbers of force at the thing, all looking like a Gatling gun of invisible bullets or mini sonic booms... Densuke’s arms had disappeared again as he was punching rapidly and repeatedly, each blow against the thing shattering bits of the bone and marrow within... “THIS CANNOT BEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! HOW!!!! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!” Densuke would then close his eyes and begin screaming frantically. “FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!” his punching speed increased as the beast was pinned against the wall, submitting to the force of Densuke’s punches. “CRACK CRACK, SNAP POP, CRACK” The sounds echo’d over and over. As the beast bones had begun to crumble into dust even smashing the things eyeballs to mush…and Densuke kept punching. And punching. He didn’t want to see any part of this thing remain. As he kept punching the room began to crack…slowly cracks of white light began to imbue with every punch…like a window breaking. Rocks slowly began to fall…the very cave shook with eache weighted blow, like an earthquake. The monster continued on with his monoluaghe. “I AM A BRINGER OF DEATH!!! YOU ARE A CHIIIIIIIIIIILD!” “DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!” Densuke would yell out as he reared his hand back, and his chi filled the room. The light itself began to make the skeleton burn a bit from the very presence of it….with all of his might he threw one last punch, and the ground beneath his feet shattered, upward, and the force carved a pathway into the ground as it hit the monstrosity.. it’s very exsistence ceased to exsist and it faded into nothing but ashes..and to end it all at that moment, not only did the skeleton shatter, but the cave Densuke was once in began to emit white cracks, throughout it. After a moment the entire cave shattered into glass like pieces..there was nothing but a feint silence as it all quelled as Densuke found himself back in the forrest….(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKFTSSKCzWA ) “……..” Densuke would stand there….holding his fist in that same position. He’d pant a bit…before placing his arms at his sides, bedning them at the elbow and taking a deep breath. Listening to the sounds of nature. He’d open his eyes, and see the dove looking at him. “…..Thanks stranger.” Densuke would salute the dove. The dove would nod, and fly away. Only to have multiple doves begin to flock form the trees.“……..” Densuke would stand there….holding his fist in that same position. He’d pant a bit…before placing his arms at his sides, bedning them at the elbow and taking a deep breath. Listening to the sounds of nature. He’d open his eyes, and see the dove looking at him. “…..Thanks stranger.” Densuke would salute the dove. The dove would nod, and fly away. Only to have multiple doves begin to flock form the trees. Densuke would then spot a glowing green object on the ground. (http://images.wikia.com/ayakashi-ghost-guild/images/2/2c/Jade_magatama.jpg ) Densuke would pick it up and stare at it’s glow. That same voice which spoke to him would whisper lightly in his ear, as a dove placed itself on his shoulder. “This is a Magatama. A scared jewel from the elder ages of the gods. Once a day..it will take you to a place you can remember in this realm…use it wisely and keep up with it.” The dove flew away. Densuke would nod…and take a piece of string from his belt and loop it around. Making a necklace of sorts. Placing it on he’d notice…black hair? Silver tips? “Dafuck?!” he’d rush over to the river, and look at his reflection. He’d see his hair had grown and developed silver tips. Densuke would run his hair through it and sigh. “Gahh….this look isn’t me. But eh. Might work for now. I looked to nobleman like anyway.” Densuke would stand up and find clothing on the rocks. “clothes? Why would I?...” Densuke would look down at his…”royal threads” which had been ripped to shreds. “Ah…thanks dove guy.” Densuke would change his outfit and place it on. It was more of his style that’s for sure. Like a bootleg monk. “Ah. Now lets try this jewel out.” Densuke would focus his chi into trying to remember the village he was in and then “BLINK”. He’d appear above Keyth of all people. He only knew it was Keyth because of the familer chi siganature,other than that he was unrecognizable. Densuke would then fall upon Keyth using his body as a safe landing. “Whoa….” Densuke would look around at the crowd and stand up backing off. He’d hold up both of his hands point his pointers at everyone around raising an eyebrow. “Yo….It’s Densuke by the by……now…….who the hell is everyone. I know that’s Tarzan..” Densuke would look around awkwardly as he tried to figure out who was who and where he was…and why’d he pop up beside Keyth?) lYahikol: ~ Yahiko had pressed her forehead firmly against his own as she huffed and shouted back at him." IS THAT SO, MUTT!? YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE!!! I BET I WOULD BE A BETTER DATE THAN YOU EVER COULD!" She growled before she had looked away the same time he did with a 'HMPH!'... Her eyes closed as she just sat in her spot cursing in her mind and imagining all the horrible things she could do to him, that's until she heard a slap but brushed it off.... until'-.... He poked her boob... Twice which of course jiggled slightly, her left brow twitched as she opened her eyes only to give him a quick warming smile, her head would tilt to the side as her eyes closed once again, a soft chuckle fell from her lips... Until she freaked out on him." WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR YOU FLEE INFESTED MUTT! HOW MUCH AM I!? UGHH THE NERVE!!!!I should have just cut you down when I HAD THE CHANCE!!!" She huffed and huffed as she bawled her fist at her side, attempting to slap him a cross the cheek-... Until he turned back around speaking to two other people... Or beings of sorts. Once he turned around and offered his hand to apologize, she would sigh out and give him a calmer expression."...." As he went on about the Onigami her parents told her stories about when she was a child she would just tilt her head, her brows pressing forward softly as if she was a bit concerned... until he mentioned about saving her own home, and the people she cared about. Her sudden expression would say it all as her head tilted downwards slightly a cold silence filled the air as her eyelids fluttered half shut her lips pursing slightly as she fought back tears at the corner of her eyes while glaring at his offered hand in silence until she would respond in a softer tone."...My parents are dead, and I do not have a home. It was all taken from when I was a child.. I don't really have much or anything to fight for other than my own life, nor do I have a good reason to fight a-long side you." She replied as she lifted her her head, glaring him in the eyes as her own red orbs seemed to stare through his soul while she did."... Unless you can convince me?... This world was dammed the moment I was born. I was already born in hell? Blood-shed upon these lands is normal." She replied.~ Tasanagi:((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4OYnW4quQU Using the same music, its pretty :3)) Keyth listned to her words. Closing his eyes he'd give her a thumbs up. " You can count on it!" He said smiling really hard. " I come off as a total dick, but im not so bad when ya get to know me!" He said smiling really hard. Pointing to the sky. " I'll stop that Onigami dude, along with the help of my friends! And then everything will go back to normal! And everyones gonna be alright. Im gonna be a hero, just like Tetsu Ryoji!" He said placing both of his hands on his hips as he then placed one of his hands on the back of his head. " Just have some faith in Keyth! And we'll get the job done." He said nodding. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Dm51pBGrBE)) BOOOMm!! Densuke appeared landing on his head making him crash head first. His body twitched under him as he grunted in pain. "...you... mother...fuck-UGHN!" Depending on how Densuke got off him he'd knee him in the balls regardless making Keyth cringe over in pain as his face turned into a bright blue, his eyes pure white and his mouth gaping open as he cringed in pain. " YOU.. MOTHER FUCK-GAHHHHHH.." He said as X's appeared over his eyes and a ghost flew out of his body. His spirit comrades would stomp it back into his head as Keyth soon got up wobbling left to right. " YOU MOTHER FUCKKKKERRR DEENNSSUKKEE!!!!!!!!" Keyth would pull his right arm back with all the strength he could muster to punch his friend into the air with a loud SHOOOYYUUKKEENNN! Behind the punch as he then landed with a twist on his feet. " YOU BASTARD, FUCKIN FALLIN ON ME, THAT'S NOT COOL MAN!" Keyth said waving his fist at Densukes airbourne body before it crash back down to the ground infront of him. "...Besides that..." Keyth walked behind the female, gripping both of her breast, the same way he had did with Akasha that day, moving them up and down as he gripped them both firmly. " Looky what Keyth gotttttt...Den-Den" He said as his face turned into a starved man. His tounge wiggling rapidly next to her ear. " FRESH... MEEAAATTTTTTT...." lYahikol: ~ Yahiko blinked and nodded to him, even though nothing could bring back her dead parents she suppose normal would be good... After things have been getting strange.... And now even stranger as a large butt came crashing down onto Keyth and well lets just say she had stood and watched the whole scene unfold with a blink and a weird-ed out expression as her left eye had squinted."...What in the-..." She mumbled out until she gasped and felt him slip behind her, her eyes would go wide as she bit onto her lip a deep blush fell passed her cheeks as she puffed out her cheeks at the sudden grab only huff once he had groped them and moved her bountiful breast around like they were toys!! Her arms would fall down to her sides as her fingers curled into a fist, her face going redder and redder as her ear twitched at the sound of his tongue being flickered next to her ear, her teeth would grit as a ' �� ' throbbed above her head. body trembled before her right hand instantly gripped her sword and thus she would flick her thumb at the hilt, a 'click' could be heard as she snapped her eyes open wide with a blood-curling shout of rage." I'M GOING TO CUTE YOUR HANDS OFF AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"She screamed if he did not let go she would do just that, if he did-... Lets just say a game of tag { CHIBI'S RUNNING AROUND!!! } was about to be played as she shouted profanity of threats and hurtful words at him all while swinging her sword at him like a psychopathic lunatic out of the pits of hell!~ Discordia: Raiden prowled through the forrest like he owned it, making his way back towards the river. His ear cocked to the side as he listened to every sound, from the crack of a twig to the swish of fabric. It was no wonder he was sent to protect the peculiar girl. She seemed completely at a loss, but surely Lord Tsukuyomi knew what he was doing sending her to such a place even if she wasn’t exactly well suited for the environment. Still, she was rather adorable and he had a fondness for adorable things. Raiden let out a low growl as he reached the river and leaped into the cool water, enjoying how it flowed through his fur. He plunged under and with his eyes open, he watched intently for any movement. Finally, he spotted a school of fish not too far from him. With deadly swiftness, he lunged his paw forward and it connected with the side of the fish, sending it flying through the air and landing on the shore as the other fish scattered. Within minutes he had three fish flopping on the shore. He hadn’t left the girl for that long, but still he had a sinking feeling he should return. He returned to the shore and scooped the fish gently between his jaws and returned to the clearing where he found doubled over with her hand gripping the bark of a tree as she heaved and vomited all over the ground. Raiden dropped the fish and rushed to her side nudging her with his nose in an attempt to ask if she was all right. She glanced up at him with a pitiful look in her eyes before her body jerked and she vomited again. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to find out what she had done to end up in such a state. He smelled the faintest of scents and shook his head slightly before sauntering over to where she had thrown the remaining mushrooms. A growl rumbled from his chest as he batted at them in frustration. He was in for a very, very long night. < To Ark 8 Ep 5 To Ark 8 Ep 7 > Category:Ark 8